<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Scoop to Your Heart by AnotherCloudyDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974354">A Scoop to Your Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay'>AnotherCloudyDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I'm Bad At Titles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:16:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Scoop to Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have known Alya since day one and you couldn’t ask for a better best friend. You were pleased to know that she appreciated you as much as you appreciated her. Everything seemed to be fine when Alya makes a face that you’ve grown to know as her ‘matchmaking face’. Every time she makes the face, you know that you’re in for a ride.</p><p>	You were sitting in class when the bell rang. You picked up your stuff as you got up and met up with Marinette, along with Alya, at the gate at the school. When they approached, you smiled and greeted them both. You then began to walk with them to the gate when Alya stops.</p><p>	“What’s wrong, Alya?” You asked, half concerned and half curious. She had a certain look on her face. Oh no, You thought to yourself.</p><p>	“Girl, I’m just fine. I’m just really digging your jeans,” she responded, causing you to smile slightly before letting Marinette go on her way. </p><p>	“Well, I have another pair if you want them?” You asked her, clearly interested now.</p><p>	“Of course,” the woman grinned lightly before beginning to walk again. You nodded and followed her. You both lived on the same street so it was easy to access each other’s homes.</p><p>	Later that day, you had heard knocking on your front door. You got up and went downstairs, opening the front door to see Alya standing there with a grin. You grinned back at her and stepped aside to let her in. She walked in and held up her phone. </p><p>	“I have the latest scoop for you!” She chipped with a grin on her face, causing you to tilt your head curiously.</p><p>	“Well, what is it?” You asked curiously, arching a brow. You were quite interested in what she had to say.</p><p>	“I just found you the best girlfriend in the world!” She grinned.</p><p>	“Who?” You asked.</p><p>	“Me!” She responded and planted a kiss on your cheek, causing you to blush madly.</p><p>	Days passed since the incident and you both were flirting like crazy over text, although nothing was passed over your boundaries. You and Alya were as close as two peas in a pod and nobody could change that.</p><p>	Marinette approached you after class one day and gave you a smile. You gave her a shy smile back and figured she was going to ask you about your new relationship with Alya, which turned out to be true.</p><p>	“Make sure to take care of her, okay?” She asked with a smile and you nodded in return. “Be good to her and she’ll be good for you.”<br/>	The news of you and Alya spread around the school like wildfire. Some students decide to ignore you but others were proud of both of you. You didn’t really mind the students who ignored you. You could care less about them if you were honest enough to say it to their faces.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>